Melhor amiga
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ash está desesperado e precisa da ajuda de sua melhor amiga, Misty! A ruiva fica muito animada quando este a convida para voltar a se juntar a eles, mas ela pode se decepcionar com o tão amado amigo, e este, mesmo sem intenção, pode a fazer sofrer muito, mas ela está decidida a ajudá-lo a ser feliz, como ela irá suportar essa dor de rejeição?


Minha melhor amiga

Cap. 1 - Buscando ajuda

Ash, Brock, May e Max viajavam por Hoen, Ash ainda não havia conseguido as insígnias para participar da liga, mas estava muito animado.

BROCK: Ash, pensando muito na vida ou na sua insígnia? – perguntou o mais velho.

ASH: Nada não Brock, só que eu – pensou um pouco (VIC "minha inner": Ele pensa? EU: Deixa-me voltar pra fic! VIC: Só comentei!) até que decidiu o que teria que fazer, para que seu dia ficasse completamente bom, precisava de alguém que lhe ajudasse, e esse alguém é uma antiga amiga – só que eu preciso dar um telefonema! Empresta-me o seu celular Brock? O meu está sem bateria.

BROCK: Vai ligar pra quem? – perguntou curioso, apesar de já ter uma mínima ideia.

ASH: Pra uma amiga – respondeu simplesmente o garoto de Pallet.

BROCK: Sabia! – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, que na hora Ash não entendeu.

MAX: O Ash tem namorada? – pergunta assustado.

MAY: Nós conhecemos Ash? – perguntou May animada, adoraria conhecer uma pessoa assim tão especial para Ash.

Mas a reação da amiga de cabelos castanhos não agradou ao jovem, queria que ela ao menos ficasse com ciúmes.

ASH: Ela NÃO é minha namorada! – disse irritado, pois estava certo de que não passavam de amigos.

Brock entregou o aparelho para Ash, e este discou o tão conhecido número do ginásio da cidade de Cerulean.

DAYSE: Alô? – pergunta a loira, até que a imagem do garoto aparece na tela – Ah! Ash! Que bom que você ligou! Acho que isso pode animar a minha irmãzinha! MISTY – gritou ela – seu namorado tá no telefone!

MISTY: O que? – pergunta entrando na sala.

ASH: Eu não sou o namorado da Misty! Por que você e o Brock ficam nos irritando com isso?

MISTY: Ash! Dayse, você sabe que eu e o Ash somos apenas amigos! Por que insiste nisso?

DAYSE: Tanto faz! Preciso ir ao shopping!

MISTY: Você foi ontem!

DAYSE: Vai falar com o seu namorado e me deixa em paz ruivinha!

MISTY/ASH: Ele (a) não é meu (minha) namorado (a)!

DAYSE: Danisse! – e sai andando pela casa a procura da bolsa.

MISTY: Desculpe-me pela minha irmã! Ela é uma sem noção!

ASH: Claro – e começa a rir – Misty, você pode vir aqui? Preciso da sua ajuda! É muito importante, e preciso te contar uma coisa também – o garoto de cabelos porco-espinho ruborizou.

MISTY: Não sei Ash! Tipo, eu quero, mas minhas irmãs estão pegando no meu pé e elas não sabem cuidar direito do ginásio...

ASH: Por favor! Você é a ÚNICA pessoa nesse mundo que pode me ajudar! Juro que se não fosse importante não te ligava Misty! – faz carinha de gatinho do Shrek.

A ruiva fuça toda vermelha com a situação, o que será que o Ash queria tanto assim com ela?

MISTY: Não adianta fazer essa cara pra mim, você sabe! – respondeu com indiferença, pois nem mesmo o amor da vida dela conseguia algo fazendo uma carinha bonitinha.

ASH: Tinha esperanças – ele chora que nem no anime – Misty! Por favor! Preciso de você!

MISTY: Você tem o Brock e o Pikachu!

ASH: Mas só você me entende!

MISTY: Onde vocês estão? Vou tentar ir aí, mas não garanto!

ASH: WEE! Você é d+ Misty! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

Ela fica constrangida, mas o garoto nem nota, apenas dá a localização deles e avisa onde irão estar nos próximos dias.

ASH: Valeu Misty! Beijos e até mais tarde!

MISTY: Tchau Ash! E manda beijos pro Brock e pro Pikachu também!

O garoto de Pallet desliga o telefone e a garota fica ali, olhando para a tela escura apenas pensando.

Ela fica se perguntando e imaginando... * O que será que o Ash quer comigo? Será que ele vai dizer que me ama? Ai! Ele me chamou de d+! Estou louca pra ir pra lá! E nem é tão demorada a viajem! Pelo menos não se você tem um Gyarados e vai pela água!* Ela abre um sorrisinho e liga para suas irmãs. Sairia dali amanhã bem cedo, para chegar lá a tarde, ou na hora do almoço.

Estava com tanta saudade da comida do Brock que resolveu chegar na hora do almoço, sairia do ginásio, amanhã, as 5h da manhã.

Ela liga para sua irmã para confirmar a viajem.

LILY: Alô?

MISTY: Oi, sou eu!

LILY: Espero que seja importante mocinha!

MISTY: Posso voltar a viajar com o Ash?

LILY: Claro! Vai voltar a viajar com o seu namorado! Que ótimo, mas se cuida ok?

MISTY: O Ash não é meu namorado! Pelo menos... Não ainda. – ela ruboriza com o que acabou de dizer, mas a irmã apenas abre um sorriso.

LILY: Boa sorte maninha, nos vemos a noite ok?

MISTY: Tchau!

A tela fica novamente escura e a ruiva corre pro seu quarto para arrumar as suas coisas. Estava mais animada do que ficara a meses.

Ash, May, Max e Brock estavam armando acampamento no meio da floresta, estava escurecendo e Brock faz a segunda coisa que mais gosta: irritar o Ash falando da Misty. A primeira é dar em cima das Joys e Jennys.

BROCK: Sabia que você não iria conseguir ficar muito tempo longe da ruivinha Ash!

ASH: Já disse, ela é só minha amiga! É que eu preciso da ajuda dela!

MAX: Claro, pra ser feliz!

May ri com o comentário do irmão e Ash não fica nada feliz, esperava um apoio da morena, ou um ataque de ciúmes, mas não risinhos, isto o estava incomodando, queria que Misty chegasse logo para ajudá-lo.

ASH: Vou me deitar! – diz um pouco irritado com a reação dos amigos, principalmente com a reação da morena.

MAY: Tenha bons sonhos Ash! – diz ela e toda a raiva que Ash sentia dela, voltou a ser o sentimento que era antes – Que eles sejam felizes e ruivos!

Os três amigos de Ash começaram a rir, mas Ash ficou novamente irritado e o amor que sentia pela morena, voltou a se raiva (VIC: Amor? Tá virando a casaca é? EU: CALA A BOCA! E NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO! VIC: *assustada*)

A noite passou rápido e sem sonhos para os nossos heróis. Misty, como planejado havia saído as 5h da manhã e havia de despedido de suas irmãs na noite anterior.

Eram 12h e 10 min. Quando ouviram alguma coisa no meio da floresta, mas só quem percebeu foi Brock, e este, resolveu ficar quieto, pois sabia o que estava os aguardando.

Continua...


End file.
